Best Friends To Lovers
by YuriChan220
Summary: A love story between Ayano and Chitose as they are dating. Includes other pairings, such as Kyouko x Yui, Akari x Chinatsu, Rise x Nana and Himawari x Sakurako
1. Broken Heart and Confession

**Best Friends to Lovers**

 **Pairing: Ayano x Chitose**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not ow Yuru Yuri or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri and here's my second Ayano x Chitose fanfic! Hehe~! No, I'm not going to troll all of you this time. Ayano x Chitose are a real couple and it took me a while to think of the other pairings, but it wasn't hard. Anyway, I know everyone ships Ayano x Kyouko, including myself when I first watched it, but why not give Ayano x Chitose more attention?**

 **Please enjoy the story~!**

"And that concludes today's meeting," Ayano says while erasing what's on the board. "Everyone have a nice day."

"Sugiura-sempai's so good at leading the meetings!" Sakurako boasts as she stands up to stretch her arms.

"You think so?" Ayano says while blushing.

"You really do," Chitose says. "Whenever the President is absent, you always step in and lead those meetings."

"Wh-why thank you," Ayano says, as she blushes and shyly looks away.

"Say!" Sakurako says. "When are you two going to start-"

BONK!

"Ow! Really!?" Sakurako cries while rubbing her head in pain. "I was just asking a simple question!"

"You already asked that question 3 times already," Himawari says while rubbing her fist. "Besides, those two need a little bit of time to think things through before planning anything."

"Don't worry~!" Chitose says while wrapping her arms around the purple haired girl. "I'm going to Ayano-chan's house anyway to do homework together."

"That's fine," Himawari says as she beckons the blonde to the door. "Well, we'll see you two tomorrow."

Ayano and Chitose wave the two childhood friends farewell as the door closes. They turn to each other with slight blushes on their faces and wrap arms around each other.

"We're finally alone, Ayano-chan~" Chitose says.

"Yes," Ayano nods as she glances at the floor. "I-is it really alright to do this now, though?"

"Ayano-chan, we're lovers now. It's totally okay for us~! We've kissed before, haven't we?"

"I-I know but . . . I'm always so shy to do this because . . . well . . ." Her sentence gets cut off with a simple kiss on the lips. Her eyes widen for about second before closing them and relaxes her body to return the kiss before pulling away.

"There's no need to be shy now," Chitose whispers as she kisses her again. "See? This is what lovers do all the time."

All Ayano could do is nod. Chitose could tell that there's something else on her mind.

"Hey, Ayano-chan," she says, gently. "I know you''re still thinking about the past, but you have to move on. Toshino-san is with someone else and there's really nothing we can do about it."

The violet haired girl nods again as she thinks back on that day when she witnessed Yui and Kyouko as a couple.

 ****Flashback****

 _Ayano couldn't believe her eyes. The one she really loved, her crush, had loved someone else? And that someone was none other than Yui Funami. They were both kissing around the corner of the school and told each other, "I love you." Ayano's heart began to shatter into pieces as she witnessed more and more of them sharing their love. Finally, the violet haired vice president couldn't handle it any longer and ran off in tears._

 _She was too late. She had planned confessing to Kyouko once and for all, but alas, that plan had been thwarted. Kyouko loved Yui now. And all she could do is let it go._

 _Upon arriving in front of Chitose, the silver haired girl looked at her friend in concern as Ayano hung her head down with her long bangs covering her expression._

 _"H-how was it, Ayano-chan?" Chitose tried asking._

 _The vice president couldn't hold it in any longer, so she hugged Chitose tightly and sobbed her heart out, probably the hardest she ever cried in her life. Chitose never heard her friend cry like that at all, but the silver haired girl knew that Ayano had failed to confess to Kyouko, just like they planned._

 _All Chitose could do was stroke Ayano's hair and whisper over and over, "I'm sorry, Ayano-chan. I'm very, very sorry."_

 _(A few weeks later)_

 _Ayano had felt a little better, but still couldn't get over the fact that she was too late to confess to her crush. Chitose could tell that this is a problem and was still trying to think of ways to solve it. And then, she knew one way to do it and turned to her best friend after the meeting was over._

 _"Can we talk outside for a bit?" the silver haired girl says._

 _"U-um . . . sure," Was Ayano's reply._

 _After locking the door, Chitose lead her friend outside around the corner in front of the school and both were silent for a few minutes._

 _"Ayano-chan," Chitose says with some seriousness in her voice. "I've been noticing that you still aren't getting over the fact that Toshino-san and Funami-san are together. And that makes me very worried."_

 _Ayano could only nod. Chitose does have a point and realizes that she wasn't as focused as she usually was when doing her work at the student council._

 _"I know you love Toshino-san. I really do. But . . . there are times when one has to move on and let go of the past."_

 _"Chitose . . ." Ayano stared at her best friend while listening to everything Chitose has to say._

 _"Despite all this, I still want you to be happy." The silver haired girl suddenly took the violet's hands in her own. "Because . . . I love you, Ayano-chan! Please go out with me!"_

 _Ayano's eyes widened at the sudden confession her best friend just made. Since when did Chitose fall in love with her?_

 _"I know it's silly of me to do this, but I truly love you, Ayano-chan," Chitose continued. "Ever since that day when we first met, and you were by yourself at the desk and I introduced myself. From that day on, my feelings for you hasn't changed. But, I hid the fact that I loved you by supporting your love for Toshino-san."_

 _"Wh-what?" Ayano was still shocked about Chitose's confession, but was slowly starting to feel happy._

 _"It's true, Ayano-chan," Chitose says. "I really love you."_

 _The violet haired girl started to hesitate as she thought about whether or not to truly let the past go and be with her best friend, now lover. Small tears start to form in her eyes and begin to fall down on her face as she realizes that her Chitose was trying to help her and is very grateful that she's doing that . . . just for her own sake. She then hugged her newly found lover while crying softly and said,_

 _"Thank you, Chitose. I . . . love you, too."_

 ****End of Flashback****

Ayano knew that Chitose was right the day that she confessed to her. Both she and Chitose were a couple now and they can be truly happy together. Smiling, she gently pulls Chitose close to her, tips her chin and kisses her on the lips.

"A-Ayano-chan?"

"Thanks again, Chitose," Ayano says softly. "For being a really good friend and always being there for me when I needed it."

A happy smile appears on the silver haired girl's face as she returns the favor. "No problem, Ayano-chan! I'm very glad I could be of help!"

"Now then, let's go over to my house, shall we?"

"Un~!"

Taking each other by the hand, they exit the student council.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think of this chapter? I'll try to update as quickly as I possibly can. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review. ;)**


	2. Cute Nicknames For Lovers

**Chapter 2**

 **Cute Nicknames for Lovers**

By the next morning, Chitose is the first to wake up and rub her eyes to adjust her vision. She then notices someone next to her and smiles as she comes to realize that she had slept over with the love of her life, Ayano. She softly giggles at the sight of the violet haired girl's cute sleeping face and leans over to give her a peck on the cheek, which makes Ayano shuffle for a bit and turn around towards the silver haired girl.

"Ehehe~!" she giggles softly again. "Ayano-chan is so cute~!" Then, an idea pops in her head and snaps her fingers. She leans in and whispers, "Aya-chan . . . wake up."

The violet haired girl moans a bit while shuffling a little more.

"Aya-chan~! Wakey, wakey~!"

This time, Ayano's eyes open to look up at her lover, who is has a cute smile on her face, in which the vice president returns the smile.

"Morning, Aya-chan~!" Chitose greets.

"Good morning, Chito-" She stops at the sentence as she looks up at her lover. "W-wait. Who's Aya-chan?"

Upon Chitose giggling, Ayano points to herself with her girlfriend nodding.

"Y-you called me, 'Aya-chan'?"

"Mm-hmm! It's a cute nickname for you, don't you think~?"

Ayano blushes as she glances at the floor. "W-well . . . I'm not that cute, to be honest."

"Don't say that, Aya-chan~! I think you're very cute." The silver haired girl wraps her arms around her lover and kisses her on the cheek. "After all, most lovers give nicknames to each other, so why not give each other nicknames?"

"Nicknames?" Ayano repeats. She never had been given a cute nickname before in her life. Then again, Chitose can be brilliant at times. "Oh, Chitose . . ."

"Ehehe~!" The silver haired girl lets out a giggle once again. "I'm glad you like that nickname."

A smile appears on Ayano's face. "Alright. Well, since we're giving off nicknames, I got one for you!"

"Really~!? What is it?" Chitose says, eagerly.

Ayano takes a minute to think about it while blushing and says softly, "Chi-chan . . ."

"Eh? Did you say 'Chi-chan'?" The silver haired girl asks.

"Y-you don't like it?" Ayano says quietly.

"No," Chitose says as she jumps into her lover's arms. "I LOVE it! I love that nickname a lot!"

Ayano giggles softly as she returns the hug. "I-I'm very glad, Chi-chan."

The silver haired girl rests her head on her lover's chest. "I'm so happy . . . that we gave each other nicknames~"

Ayano strokes Chitose's hair as she nods in agreement.

"Now then . . . shall we go eat breakfast?"


End file.
